voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Wright
Jeff is one of the many characters met in the "Aether" Dimension. While he still struggles to understand who he is more than others get to know him, that doesn't mean he doesn't make a lasting impression on all who meet him; often because he recites his life story to better contextualize his overall goals. Basic Information Jeffrey Wright, son of an esteemed alchemist of a father and a loving mother, found himself trying to figure out how his life came to be after ending up at the recruitment office of the Aether Guard with his soul-bound friend, Randy. According to Duke he simply walked in the office signing himself up on a whim, walking over to Duke and Stygian and instantly declaring he's joining them. He recalled as much as having close to 20 in his family, including his parents, and having a direct desire to use the Guard to find answers. Upon the first days of him joining the Guard he was stationed to a squad of two consisting of Stygian and Duke Silver. From there the three worked well together while Jeff still felt as if something had always been missing. He often heeded Randy for help during the time they all spent in a squad together, and worked more comfortably with Duke while feeling more concerned than intimidated about Stygian. After time working together, the trio met the noteworthy Ping Keraser who had been dispatched to reacquire the trio back to the Aether plane. Upon the four becoming rather close to each other, it was then that each of their backgrounds began to emerge, and Jeff felt uneasy upon his revelations. Alone he ventured to the place he now remembered was his home: a swampy, yet homey village named Koffstead somewhere in the natural world. Upon finding the charred remains of his family home he was then reminded of the fate of his loved ones. Long ago, at that point he remembered it was roughly a decade and a half a that point, a raging genocide of his kind was waged upon them by the human race. An infamous knight clad in ebony had executed his father, while his mother left a lethal mark before perishing herself. After that Jeff could only assume that this knight, who he recognized as a major threat to their Guard duty to date, had turned to his siblings afterwards. What Jeff didn't know was that he was not the sole survivor, but one of three of all his siblings to escape warfare alive. After Jeff and the rest of the squad investigated the remains of his old home he had come to find a large black cloak that took him to an unknown area in the In-Between. An office building that facilitated the business of Death himself, and he offered Jeff a place that Jeff's mother once occupied in his faculty. Jeff accepted this offer and as recent as Stygian can recall he works as a reaper of Death, showing others to their predestined fate and those passed to a safe afterlife. Personality - Appearance -Category:Aether Realm